The present invention relates generally to the trailer towing field, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for tightening a hitch bar or an accessory mounting post in a receiver box of a receiver assembly.
It has long been known to construct towing hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years such hitches have been designed to include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include the Insta-Hitch II and Custom Hitch Receiver 35365 as manufactured by Reese Products, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind. Such a hitch receiver is also disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,837 to Reese, owned by Reese Products, Inc.
Recent efforts to enhance the versatility of a hitch receiver have led to the development of various accessories (e.g., both open and enclosed article carriers, bike racks, ski racks, tables, winches) mounted by means of an accessory mounting post in the receiver box of a trailer hitch assembly. Because of their convenience and suitability to the particular applications/interests of the user such accessories have become very popular.
In order to allow ease of connection between a hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post and the receiver box, dimensional clearance is provided so as to allow for free sliding of the hitch bar, draw bar and accessory mounting post into and out of the receiver box. Once in proper position a connecting pin is inserted through aligned apertures provided in the opposing walls of the receiver box and a cooperating aperture running through the hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post. A pin clip, of a type known in the art is then secured in a groove on the connecting pin to securely retain the connecting pin in place and complete the connection.
As a result of the provision of the necessary clearance to allow this free sliding movement and variations in different manufacturers"" tolerances, sufficient play may exist between a particular draw bar, hitch bar or mounting post and the receiver box walls to allow for vibration potentially resulting in the production of an audible rattling sound which may become annoying to the vehicle operator. A need is therefore identified for a means of dampening the vibration and suppressing or totally eliminating any resulting rattling sound.
Several efforts have been made in the past to address this issue. U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,144 to Breslin discloses a device to prevent movement and resulting rattling between the hitch bar and the receiver box of the hitch receiver. Specifically, a connecting pin secures the hitch bar in the receiver box while a lock screw is tightened against the side of the hitch bar to prevent rattling. In a retrofit embodiment of this invention for existing trailer hitch receivers, a collar is secured to the receiver box by screws. This collar receives a tightening screw which is tightened against the side of the hitch bar to prevent the hitch bar from rattling in the receiver box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,904 to Van Dusen, et al. a device is disclosed comprising a tightener that is inserted in aligned bolt holes to secure the draw bar in the receiver box. The tightener includes a threaded tail, a midsection, a shoulder and a head. A washer and cooperating nut are tightened onto the tail of the tightener. The diameter of the shoulder is smaller than the diameter of the bolt hole in the receiver box. However, the diameters of the shoulder and the head are larger than the diameter of the bolt hole in the draw bar. Thus, the tightener may be tightened down to squeeze the draw bar against one wall of the receiver box while also preventing the draw bar from being removed from the receiver box.
While useful for their intended purposes the devices disclosed in the Breslin and Van Dusen et al. patents noted above suffer from a number of shortcomings. The retrofit device of the Breslin patent is mounted externally to the hitch receiver where many would consider it aesthetically unattractive. It also cannot be effectively mounted to hitch receivers including a reinforced lip or opening as such a structure would interfere with the receipt of the collar over the hitch receiver. Additionally, the device may be easily stolen.
In contrast, the Van Dusen et al. device requires a hitch receiver with opposed apertures of differing size: i.e., one aperture must be larger to receive the shoulder of the tightener which extends through the sidewall of the receiver box to directly engage the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post. As such it is not readily retrofitable to existing trailer hitch receivers. This is particularly true since the drilling of a larger aperture on one side of the receiver box is a permanent alteration which many owners are unwilling to make.
In yet another approach, a metal block carried in a substantially C-shaped rubber or plastic sleeve is inserted into the lumen of a hitch bar. The block includes a threaded aperture that is aligned with the pin receiving apertures of the hitch bar used to secure the hitch bar in the receiver box. A bolt is then tightened in the aperture to complete the connection and draw the block and, thus, the hitch bar tight against the side wall of the receiver box.
While such a device is useful for its intended purpose, it is inconvenient to use and thus of limited consumer appeal. Specifically, the device is only loosely held in place in the lumen of the hitch bar and as such easily shifts relative to the hitch bar. This causes misalignment between the threaded aperture in the device and the pin receiving apertures in the hitch bar. Accordingly, the device must be realigned with each use. This is both difficult and time consuming. As such, it is often frustrating to use the device leading many operators to abandon its use. A need is therefore identified for an improved apparatus or device for tightening a hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post in a receiver box of a receiver assembly.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved apparatus is provided for tightening a draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post in a receiver box of a receiver assembly. The apparatus includes a body having an intermediate section, incorporating a threaded aperture, and a pair of projecting mounting lugs. The apparatus also includes a threaded mounting bolt for engaging the threaded aperture in the body.
In accordance with additional aspects of the present invention the body is substantially W-shaped. Each of the projecting mounting lugs forms an included angle with the intermediate section of between 0-35 degrees and, more typically, 10-30 degrees. Further, each of the projecting mounting lugs includes a beaded tip designed to securely engage the inside of a hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post so as to securely hold the apparatus therein. This prevents the tightening apparatus from shifting relative to the hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post in which it is secured. Accordingly, the threaded aperture in the intermediate section is always properly aligned with the pin receiving apertures in the hitch bar, draw bar or accessory mounting post that allow connection of the bar or post in the receiver box of a receiver assembly.
The W-shaped intermediate section includes a channel opening in a direction away from the projecting mounting lugs. The sidewalls of the channel and the proximal ends of the mounting lugs come together to form two spaced mounting shoulders. These mounting shoulders engage with the wall of the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post into which the apparatus is positioned. Since the frictional holding force is concentrated at the shoulders a secure connection is achieved.
In the present preferred embodiment of the invention the body of the apparatus is made from aluminum and the mounting lugs are bendable to allow insertion in the lumen of most draw bars, hitch bars or accessory mounting posts into which it is desired to secure the apparatus.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention the threaded mounting bolt includes a head at a first end and a groove adjacent a second end. A pin clip is provided for receipt in the groove where the pin clip functions to secure the threaded mounting bolt in position in cooperating aligned apertures in the opposing sidewalls of the receiver box, opposing sidewalls of the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post and the threaded aperture of the tightening apparatus.
In use, a draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post with the tightening apparatus properly positioned therein is inserted in the receiver box. The cooperating apertures in the sidewalls of the receiver box and the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post are aligned. The threaded mounting bolt is then inserted in the apertures. When the threads on the mounting bolt engage the threaded aperture in the tightening apparatus, the mounting bolt is turned clockwise and tightened. As the mounting bolt is tightened the tightening apparatus and the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post in which it is received are drawn up tight against the inner sidewall of the receiver box thereby essentially eliminating any potential for rattling of the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post in the receiver box. Once properly tightened, the pin clip is secured in the groove on the opposite end of the mounting bolt so as to complete a secure and positive connection between the draw bar, hitch bar or accessory mounting post and the receiver box.
Still other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.